monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monopoly Tycoon
Description Monopoly Tycoon is a PC game created in 2001 by Infrogames Interactive. It uniquely combines the addictive elements of the most popular simulation games, strategy games. Basic Gameplay Build a business from Baltic Avenue to Boardwalk- one business at a time. The game features all the risk taking and deal making of the original Monopoly- and so much more. Explore Monopoly city and get to know it's inhabitants as you discover profitable business opportunities. Create businesses, attract the most customers and generate the cash you need. Levels There are a total of 16 levels in Monopoly Tycoon. The following is a description of those levels and one bonus level that you could unlock if you finish all of the regular levels. Starting Out In this level, its just you and the city, which is filled with apartments. All you have to do is make a few stores to reach a target of 100 sales. There is no time limit in this level, so you have as much time as possible. A Homely City This level is different to the previous level, there are no people in the city. Compete For Sales In this level, you must compete against one opponent and try to reach the target amount of 200 sales. This is the first level where you actually compete against somebody else. If you are any character, except for Iron, you compete against Iron. But if you are Iron, you compete against Battleship instead. $3,000 Daily Profit In this level, you have to try to be the first to make $3,000 in daily profit before any of your opponents. Each day at midnight, your daily profit resets at zero, as a new day has begun. This level is the first level to feature property auctions for different blocks, like Boardwalk (Mayfair), Illinois Avenue (Trafalgar Square), or Connecticut Avenue (Pentonville Road). Later in the game, there is a similar level called $6,000 Daily Profit. The only difference between these two levels is the target daily profit level. First to be Worth $20,000 In this level, all you have to do is try to reach a target empire value of $20,000 before up to five opponents. Later in the game, there are two slightly different variants of this level: First to be Worth $25,000 and First to be Worth $40,000. The only difference between these three levels is the target empire value. Greatest Empire Value by 1945 In this level, you have to try to get the highest empire value by the selected target date at midnight (1945). You have only 15 years to do so against up to four opponents. Biggest Empire Value by 1960 and Wealthiest by 2000 are similar versions of this level. The only difference is the target date and the title for "Wealthiest by 2000". First to be Mayor To beat this level, you have to build, own, and beautify the city to win three rosettes to become mayor. From 1940 on at 6 p.m., the city votes for one player to win a rosette. The first player to have three rosettes wins. The Race for Mayor is a slightly different variant of this level because you have to get 5 rosettes instead of only 3. Sell, Sell, Sell This level is much like the 2nd level (A Homely City). But instead of a target of 200 sales, the target is raised to 3,000 sales. The first player to get 3,000 sales wins. Last Man Standing In this level, there are a total of six players. From 1940 on, the city will vote for which player is supporting (building businesses, landscapes, apartments, etc.) the city the most. The player with the least percentage will be eliminated. The level ends when one player is left in the city. That player wins. $6,000 Daily Profit This level is similar to the $3,000 Daily Profit Level, but the target has been raised to $6,000. Greatest Empire Value by 1960 This level is similar to Greatest Empire Value by 1945, but you have twice as much time to get the empire value (1960). You have 30 years instead of 15 to do so. First to be Worth $25,000 This level is similar to First to be Worth $20,000, but the target empire value has been raised to $25,000 instead of $20,000. The Race for Mayor This level is similar to Level 7, but you have to get 5 rosettes instead of 3. First to be Worth $40,000 This level is similar to the levels First to be Worth $20,000 and $25,000, but the target empire value has been raised again to $40,000. Last Man Standing 2 This Level is similar to Last Man Standing, but you are playing against 5 opponents and the first elimination is in 1945 (the fourth day), not 1940 (the third day). In the final level of the game, you have to play against 5 challenging opponents to try to have the biggest empire value by the year 2000. This level is similar to the "Biggest Empire Value By 1945 or 1960" levels, but you have 40 more years than the "Biggest Empire Value by 1960" level (Level 11). You have a total of 70 years to win. This is the only level in the game where all of the day and night businesses are guaranteed to be open and available by 2000 (by at least 20 years). My Mega Metropolis After you have unlocked (and beat) all 16 levels, you unlock a bonus level called "My Mega Metropolis". In this bonus level, the building restrictions have been banished and you can create the city of your dreams. On Easy, you have $40,000,000 at the start. You have only $20,000,000 on Hard. You can build as many (or as little) stores as you want, and, all of the properties have not been built on by the city at all. Characters The characters available in the game are based on the tokens available for the standard Monopoly Board Game. Each has a short description in the game describing the tokens' strengths. Also, each token has their own color which is used in the game on the store awnings, the player comparison bar, the big city map, and to represent that token. These tokens are: *Shoe (brown) *Horse (blue) *Battleship (light blue) *Top Hat (orange) *Cannon (green) *Iron (yellow) *Thimble (purple) *Racecar (red) *Dog (pink) *Wheelbarrow (dark blue) Time Time in the game is different than real time. The game starts at 9 AM in the year 1930, and the year goes up every day at midnight. The years go up by five years every day. In each year from 1930 to 1995, there is corresponding music from each decade from the 30s to the 90s. The 90s music continues until 2030 (this year can only be reached on some levels). When you get to 2030, original 1930s music plays again until whenever the level is over. The Day in Monopoly Tycoon Closed Businesses (Midnight to 6 a.m.) A day in Monopoly Tycoon is 24 hours long, like a regular day. The day starts at midnight (starting in 1935). Then, all businesses are closed until the day businesses open hours later. 6 a.m. Costs (6 a.m. to 9 a.m.) Every day, at 6 AM, the players have to pay for stock and bills that go to the utilities (6 AM costs). Tenants in apartments also pay their rent. If the player has enough apartments, their cash can actually go up. Other ways that players can make money include owning utilities, railroads, and other blocks (where businesses pay rent). The Daytime (9 a.m. to 5 p.m.) At 9 AM, the "day businesses" open up until 5 PM when they close for the day. All businesses stay closed from 5 to 6 PM to close down or open up for the day/night. The Nighttime (6 p.m. to Midnight the next day) At 6 PM, the "night businesses and entertainment" open up until midnight when another five years go by, a new day begins, and the night businesses close for the day. Then, all businesses stay closed from midnight to 9 AM for the night and the day starts over again. Businesses Basic Businesses When the game starts in the year 1930, "basic businesses" like grocery stores, clothes stores, and diners are automatically unlocked. Other businesses available at the start of the game include a bakery, book store, café, doctor's office, toy store, news stand, fist market, butcher store, jewelry store, souvenir shop, electrical store and hardware store. Original night businesses include a restaurant, a bar, a cinema, a theatre, and a ballroom. New Businesses from 1940-1980 Day Businesses By the year 1940, new businesses start to be unlocked until 1980. These businesses include an ice cream parlor (1940), an antique store (1940), a delicatessen or deli (1950), a sports store (1950), a music store (1950), a travel agent (1960), a general store (1960), a pharmacy (1960), a department store (1970), a health club (1970), a computer store (1980), cell phone shop (1980), an electronic superstore (1980), and a supermarket (1980). Night Businesses The unlocking of night businesses in Monopoly Tycoon starts in the year 1940 and ends in the year 1970. That's because that all of the night businesses in the game that exist today already existed by 1975 to 1980 in real life. These businesses include a nightclub (1940), pool hall (1940), fast food outlet (1950), bowling alley (1960), amusement arcade (1970), and video store (1970). Unlockable businesses In some levels not all of the day and night businesses unlock. For example, if you play the "Biggest Empire Value By 1960" level, only the original businesses, and the businesses that are unlocked from 1940 to 1950 are unlocked at the end of the level. In this case, the game ends at midnight 1960 so the 1960s businesses can't be unlocked because they are unlocked at 2 a.m. of each decade. Music and sounds The music of the game is lighthearted and changes as the game progresses through the different decades. For example, in the 1970s (1970 and 1975 Monopoly Tycoon ''years), music from the 1970s can be heard. When you get to the year 1990, modern day music plays. This music will play until you reach 2030 (this year can only be reached in the "My Mega Metropolis" level, "Starting Out", "A Homely City", "Sell, Sell, Sell", and the "First to be Worth $20,000, $25,000, or $40,000" levels). Then, music from the 1930s can be heard from then on. After every two days at midnight, the music from the previous decade becomes quieter and fades away, while the music from the next decade starts at normal volume. For example, when midnight of 1960 occurs, the music from the 1950s fades away and the music from the 1960s plays at normal volume. Other sounds indicate the time of day. People, cars, and the wind all make noises, in varying degrees depending on the time of day. For example, during the morning, footsteps of people waking up and coming out of their apartments is played to signify the time the city wakes up. Throughout the game, also, the sound of coins falling can be heard when the player makes money. Enabling the music makes the game crash on Windows Vista and later. This is due to the usage of the DirectShow Windows Media Source Filter being used to stream .wma files directly, instead of from the CD. The filter is also utilized by Windows Media Player 6.4, which gets installed along-side the game. It was deprecated in favor of Media Foundation in Windows Vista, with higher quality streaming of .wma files. Only '''three games' so far are known to use this filter. Multiplayer Support Monopoly Tycoon also includes support for multiplayer game play over a LAN or Internet connection. Additionally, there is support for finding live online opponents through the included GameSpy Arcade software. Minimum System Requirements *Operating System- Windows 95/98/Me/XP/Vista^/7^ *Processor- Pentium 233 MHz or higher *Memory- 64 MB RAM *Hard Disk Space- 90 MB Free *CD-ROM Drive- 4X Speed *Video- 8 MB Windows 95/98/Me- compatible video card* *Sound- Windows 95/98/Me- compatible Sound Card* *DirextX- DirectX 8.0 version (included) or higher *Indicates device should be compatible with DirectX version 8.0 or higher ^Indicates that music must be disabled in order to run the game Main Menu *Name: Your name - click to change profiles *Tutorials - click to take you to the tutorials menu *Single Player - takes you to the one player description menu *Multiplayer - Takes you to the multiplayer menu *Load game - click to load saved games *Settings - click to change settings *Quit to windows - return to your desktop One Player Menu In this menu you choose Your scenario description and Difficulty(bronze cup- eazy, silver cup- medium, gold cup- hard) After you choose your scenario and difficulty you will be taken to a character selection where there is a description and picture of each playable character (car, top hat, horse, shoe, cannon, battleship, thimble and iron) Multiplayer Menu In this menu you choose a scenario (that you have completed) and invite other players (over the internet) or insert computer controlled characters. See Also List of Monopoly Games (PC) Category:PC Games Category:Video Games